Knd Hanako's story
by Luna-Wulf9
Summary: story of my character Hanako and how she meets and befriend the knd don't belong to me mine characters are hanako, dustin, sammy, may, sally, and their familys, some of the bad guys changed to T don't know how* rewriting the story
1. Chapter 1

**_Im not trying to be good im writing for fun i might not redo any of my storys i have no interest in writing i know im not good at it but i come up with good ideas so i write them_**

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE!" a voice yelled as a girl turned the corner running. Then tripped, her long black hair fell out of her ponytail. The rubber band hits a girl walking by. Looking at what was happening she set her bag of food down. Pulling the cinnamon  salt and pepper hair out of her face. She smiled and then said "Hey teenager! Leave her alone! "

The teenager laughed as he saw a seven year old girl threatening him. "WHY! Are you going to stop me?" he almost didn't say because he was laughing so much.

"Yes." she said calmly as she getting ready to fight him.

He laughed " o k but don't cry to your mommy when i beat you senseless."

But little did they know there was someone watching them in the shadows.

The teenager hit the girl, she fell to the ground then the teen grabbed her by her hair.

Then her blood red color eyes grew darker as she kicked him in the face. He went flying and got knocked out as he hit the brick wall.

"Are you o k?"She asked as she ran to the black hair girl. "Yes thanks." she smiles at the younger girl" but i got to go now moms going to be mad." She said as she took off running.

The seven year old girl smiled again then grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

The person walked out of the shadows. He had no hair and sunglasses. He stared at the girl as he said "I think she'll do just fine."

* back to the girl, she's at her house * good thing that wall was there, I would have to hit him a lot more, if it wasn't" she walked into her empty house. Then walked up stairs and went into a room that has a sign on it that said 'HANAKO'S ROOM' in big letters.

She changed then went to bed.

Pov Hana

"Hanako time for your first day of school, at Gallagher Elementary!" Sang my mom.

"O k MAMA!" I yelled as I got up and got in the shower when I got out I brushed my hair and put my favorite hair clip in, it's a blue rose it looks so nice with my very light color skin. Then got dressed. I wear my blue t-shirt that looks more like a dress, and my black bell bottom pants with waves on the bottom and my white gym shoes. After I pulled my hair out of my shirt. Looking at me self as my hair fell to the back of my knees.

Then I ran out of my room and grabbed some toast then leave to go to school. "Bye Mom!' a scream as I close the door. Before opening the door to get my lunch. "Hehe sorry." I said weakly as a grabbed my lunch from my mom's hand. Then leaves to go to school.

*At school*

As I was running to get to school I run in to an older boy with blond hair and an Australian accent " Hey what was that for you cruddy girl!" as he got up from me knocking him over. As I said "WATCH OUT YOU IDIOTIC BOY!" as I look at him getting up. Fidgeting with my hair then found out my hair clip is gone. Then I screamed. "O MY GOD, WHERE IS IT WHERE!" "Don't just stand there help me find it!" I hiss.

Then out of nowhere a voice yelled "wow a blue rose clip its sooo cute right First Day of School Rainbow Monkey. * First thing that came to mind sorry if it's stupid* I turned around to see a Japanese girl with long black hair and I ran up to her and cried "that's mine can I have it back plz "with tears in my eyes."OKE DOKE!" she said as she gave me back my hair clip.

Then I heard a voice it said" sector V come here!" said the boy that was in the shadow when I fought the bully teenager. The boy and the girl I was next to ran to him. along with a boy with a hat that has a number two on it and a girl with a red hat as I was clipping my hair clip on my hair again they walked up to me I heard the boy I bumped into complaining about something.

Then I looked up and jumped as they was right in front of me.

I yelled "O you need you friends help to beat me up, shorty!" then the bald kid stepped up and answer me" no I would like to talk to you after school at that tree." pointing at a maple tree. "O K .I got to go I need to get to the main office." then the girl with the red hat said "numbuh 5 will take you there." looking at her I said "who's that?"

The girl pointed at herself then started to walk, so I followed her. Still confused I asked "why do you call your self numbuh 5 is that your name?"

"No, my name is Abby and we will tell you about the numbers later." after school I waiting by the maple tree I started to draw with a stick I got from the tree. Then the Australian boy came up to me and said to grab his hand.

I looked at him till, he just grabbed my hand then we was just lifted in to the air in to a plane like thing, I screamed as I landed in the plane and I got ready to attack then saw Abby and smiled at her then asking " what's going on?" "I saw that fight you had with the teen yesterday" said the bald kid "and I think you should join the KND" he said as he smiled

"WWWHAT is the KND" I stammered a little worried falling to my knee wondering what did I got myself into "numbuh 5 think numbuh 5 should tell her, numbuh 5 thinks you're making her scared." Abby said as she looked at the bald boy.

Then she sat next to me and said sweetly "knd is a group of kids that help other kid from being bullied by teens and adults." I looking up at Abby then smiled at them all but the blond hair boy, then asked "what are your names and what is with the numbuhs?

The bald kid said " Nigel aka I'm numbuh 1 , Hoagie aka he's numbuh two. "Pointing at the kid driving the plane

Then the Japanese girl giggled " Im Kuki aka numbuh 3"

Then the blond boy said " I'm Wally aka numbuh 4 " then Abby said "and you know numbuh 5."

"Im going to ask you a few Questions, Ok?" said numbuh 1

" O k ." I said

"What's your name?" asked Numbuh 1

" My name is Hanako but call me Hana ..." I started then Kuki said" like the Japanese word for flower?"

"Yes, Kuki" I responded.

"How old are you?" numbuh 1 asked "Seven."

"And lastly do you want to join the knd?"

"YES!" I yelled then looked at my feet smiling shyly and blushed a little bit.

Numbuh 2 said as he was driving "Wow She's cute. So this is the girl that beat a teen with one punch"staring at me as I was fixing my hair from freaking out when we was teleport from the tree , I started to freak out then Abby hit him with her hat saying "just look at where you're going Flyboy. Remember we are picking up someone else. "

Just then numbuh 4 look up and said "I think I should get going now" The ship stopped as he walked to the door and open it then jump out. Then numbuh 2 jumped up to get two chairs and bucked them down. "Come on Hana sit down on this." numbuh 2 said as he grabbed my hand to help me up. As I sat down numbuh 2 sat in the drivers' seat and pressed a big red button that made the beam bring up numbuh 4 and a boy with wavy black hair and light blue eyes. As they did the introductions he keeps looking at me. Then at the introduction of the people I got told to tell him my name so I said " my name is Hanako call me Hana and why do you keep looking at me every 10 seconds?" as I said that, he blushed and looked at numbuh one and said" I think your hair is fake i was trying to see if i can see your real hair under it.

"I was about to say something when numbuh one said "put these jackets on" handing them to me and the boy named Dustin . He then said with confused look "But its spring." I was looking out the window "It's snowing here, where are we?" "This is the Arctic training base" numbuh 1 said smiling as I stared at the base with my eyes sparkling bright.

Pov Dustin

As I put the jacket on I keep watching the new girl, Hana, I don't know why but I wants to learn everything about her * he's the type that want to know everything about anything, the type that stays up all night taking apart and putting back together stuff*

Numbuh 1-5 stood still making the girl look at them oddly then saw a guy walking to them then he shouted "hello Cadets! Fall in!" I fell in as soon as he said to but Hana didn't she looked confused

"I said fall in! Come here girly" She looked scared "do you know what 'fall in' mean?" She said no he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in line with everyone and put her hand on her forehead in salute then said "this is what you do when i call fall in understand." she snapped and said yes sir like she was in an army "good my name is numbuh 60 and I'll be training you.

Pov Hana

"Todays the day Dust. its GRADUATING time hehe" I said as I was checking my outfit by spinning to see if its good it was a green shirt that says 'I don't think I'm better then you I know I am 'in purple letters and a long black skirt and my white gym shoes. Then I saw Abby so I ran up her and hugged her "ABBY!"

"how's it going Hana?" hugging back "numbuh 5 going to get a seat, all of sector v is here they all wanted numbuh 5 to say good luck and Numbuh 5 thinks you look good today Girl." "Thanks Abby talk to you later K?" I said as I heard numbuh 60's voice in the mic.

Then Abby ran out of the room and I ran next to Dustin and calmed down a bit.

No one's Pov

"Girls and Boys thanks for coming to this graduation for these kids now let's get to the awards. For fastest run goes to Mike! Next ...* lots of awards sorry can't think of a lot so skipping them* the award for best fighter goes to Hana! Last but not less best 2x4 tech is Dustin!

Now for the commissioning of their new knd members first is Sally." said numbuh 60

Sally walked up and the Code Module said " Sally, numbuh 102, sector V2 * they need two sector V because of all the bad guys are coming to them cause they are the all-powerful sector*

Occupation pilot, Diversionary Tactics Expert."

"Sammy!"

He walked up to the code module and it said "Sammy, numbuh 201, sector V2, Occupation Stealth Tactics, and leader."

"May!"

She walked up and the code module said "May, numbuh 17, sector V2, occupation Nurse, Hamsters' Caretaker."

* More kids not very important so skipping * "next is Dustin!"

Dustin walked up to the code module hoping that he gets the same sector as Hana then it said "Dustin, numbuh 280, sector V2, Occupation 2x4 Technology Expert

"Last is Hana!"

Hana walked up to the code module and it said "Hana, sector V2, *Dustin almost cried with joy* Occupation Hand-to-Hand Specialist, Spy." ever body started to cheer as the newly knd member jumped in the air and ran to hug each other, sector V came to the just in time to see Hana jump into Dustin arms and made them both blush that made Numbuh 5 and numbuh 2 smile and laugh a little. After the party sector V2 got a ride with sector V to their homes to get some stuff.

Pov Hana

I was the fastest because my family wasn't home so I leave a note.

"Umm... don't you want to tell your family?" asked numbuh 201

"Their never really home I only see them in the morning and at birthdays/holidays." I smiled hoping that don't see how sad I am.

"There it is the new tree house."

We walked in and it was kind of like the real Sector V but the room is different and is placed in different places.

Sally's room was like numbuh 2 but it was closed off and it wasn't really the hanger just looks like one and there is a bed on the ground with a plane's tail nose and fins on the sides. Front bottom of the tree house. Her door has a violet '102' on metal doors.

Sammy's room was like numbuh 5 but it was covered with pictures of dragon's right bottom of the tree house. Purple '201' on green curtains torn a little bit

May's room also like a numbuh 5 but it have a big window that she can watch the sun rise with white everything it really looks like a hospital. It's the left middle. Wooden door with white "17" on it

Dustin's room looked like a library with a bed, by the shelf's with three computers, on the other side of the bed , middle right, wooden door with red '280' on them

My bed room was a dojo with a Japanese bed on the masters place in the front of the dojo it was the top of the tree house it has blue '169" on metal doors


	2. Chapter 2

**_Im not trying to be good im writing for fun i might not redo any of my storys i have no interest in writing i know im not good at it but i come up with good ideas so i write them_**

* * *

><p>Pov Hana<p>

Everybody was asleep but me so I watch the stars. "Are you o k?" asked a voice from behind of me.

"Yeah, why? "I answered as numbuh 280 sat next to me

"You not asleep, and saying something about kicking people for taking your candy, " said with a smirk on his face.

Blushing I quietly yelled "I don't always dream about that, th that was because we were training so hard. And how do you know I dreamt about that?''

"I'm going to bed now bye bye." he said as ran out of my room." Wait how you know….." *sign* "O well got to go to bed" after a little while I finally fell asleep.

I woke up and got my hair clip from the shelf of my only three rainbow monkeys. Got dress and went to get breakfast ready.

Pov Dustin

I woke up to the smell of strawberry pancakes. "Who's cooking?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen and saw Hana talking to someone on a cellphone as she was making eggs.

She looked up and waved at me then said into the phone "Yeah, you and all of sector V should come over numbuh 5, I'm making everything. O k, bye bye. *To me *"good morning sleepy head. Get some and eat. "She said with a smile pointing at all the food. I looked and saw numbuh 201 eating some toast. I grabbed three strawberry pancakes. I heard her humming 'we're going to find it'

"YAY! Pancakes and eggs, can I have mine Sunnyside up plz" said numbuh 102 look at Hana* 280 never really calls her numbuh 169* Hana Laughed "sure numbuh 102"

looking at my new team mate I saw Hana wearing her day outfit, numbuh 102 has a long t-shirt on that goes to her knees and had rainbows and clouds on it holding a rainbow monkey in her left hand and 201 has on his day outfit too * day outfit is the outfit they wear all the time*

*A knock on the door* " There's numbuh 1-5" can you let them in numbuh 17?" Hana asked

I turn to see numbuh 17 walking to the door to the hanger rubbing her eyes, wearing a pink nightshirt that goes to her feet *she is the shortest of the group but is the second youngest, Hana being the first* numbuh 1-5 walked in numbuh 4 still had bedhead. Hana laughed and so did Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 looks at Hana and said "did you make pancakes?"

Giggling at numbuh 4 Hana said" strawberry, banana, chocolate chip and blueberry " as she giggled I got really angry then confused "why was I angry?" I said to my self numbuh 5 heard him and smiled. Numbuh 4 grabbed three chocolate clips while saying thanks and started to eats. "Numbuh 5 will like some eggs sunny side up"* grabbing some toast and buttering it* everyone grabbed some food. everyone was talking numbuh 4 and numbuh 17 was playing videogame * numbuh 17 was winning* numbuh 5 and Hana was talking, numbuh one and numbuh 201 was talking about being the leaders numbuh 102 and numbuh 3 was talking about rainbow monkey and how they should set up a play day for them. And me and numbuh 2 was talking about 2x4 tech.

Pov Hana

The boys went to sector V to have the Boys sleep over and the girls stay at V2

"Hey numbuh 169?" I look at numbuh 5 "do you like anybody?" I spit out my soda and blushed then stuttered "why, why do you ask?" trying to hid my blush by look away

Pov Dustin *at the same time*

"Do you like numbuh 169?" numbuh 2 said with a smile I spit out my OJ and said " She's my best friend of course I like her" trying to hid my blush by drinking more OJ

numbuh 1 looked at me with the ' I know you know what he meant ' look making me spit out my Oj again Blushing beat red and said "of course not!" hoping that would fool them " numbuh 1 and 201 looked at the clock and said together "Time for bed guys" and everyone laughed but 201 who was blushing * he didn't like to be laughed at even if its playfully*

Pov Hana*Back to the girl*

Looking for a reason to get off of this topic I smiled and said "look at the time ...its bed time." All the girls giggled as they lay down.

The next morning the boys can home before the girl woke up Dustin was looking at me from the corner of his eyes and laughed a little bit because my hair is all messed up then the alarm went off and I jumped up and bumped in to Dustin and fell on top of him and started to blush so did Dustin. Numbuh 2 and 5 laughed as I jumped up again and ran to the computer to see what's going on " WHAT'S GOING ON AT 5 AM THAT YOU NEED TO WAKE ME UP!" I screamed still blushing * I forgot his numbuh the guy that give them the assignments * cringed from my yelling " Get everybody numbuh 169 and don't yell at me it's not my idea of waking you up its 362 who told me to call you"

"Hey come here everyone! And sorry about yelling at you, I couldn't really well sleep last night."

"It's ok Numbuh 169 Ok everyone's here? Numbuh 1-5,169,102,201,280 and 17, good."

"What's going on?" numbuh 5

"All of the good parents are disappearing, and you got to find out why and put a stop to it A S A NOW!"* the ones that isn't evil *

I was about to cry, tears was in my eyes Dustin walked up to me as I was walking to the back of the group and sat down.

Pov Dustin* they are my main two i will do the others too*

as soon as I hear"disappering" I look at Hana and saw her getting ready to cry I went to her and hugged her telling her " Its going to be o k it's a 10000000% that they are safe " I smiled at her. As I looked at the other to see how they was taking it, numbuh 17 had her glasses off and wiping her tears away and pulling her hair short red hair out of her face

and 102 was crying hard as her twin 201 was hugging her telling her their dad is fine " He's fine remember he's a famous boxer" he said trying to make her say what she always said when he says that " she hiccups and said " no one can take him down, he's red hot" then giggled. Numbuh 3 is crying her waterfall tears as numbuh 4 was trying to make her feel better and numbuh 1,2,5 was look worried

Pov Sammy* finally got him in he is the leader*

Wiping tears from my sisters emerald green eyes.

I said "Sector V2 and V I got a plan" as they listen to his plan. Everyone agree to it.

Then went to get the plan ready, numbuh 169's mom was in her house so she told her to come with 280 to the tree house and got stuff from her mom's room that her mom wears a lot * her mom is short, a little taller than numbuh 169 she's a lot taller than a seven year old girl she like the size of a 13 year old*

And with heels she's the same size as her mom, *the heels are big heels *

Pov Hana's mom

As I followed this boy I saw the tree house and asked "where are we going I have to be at work in 3 minutes?" "The boy said "You're not going to work your in danger we are calling you in sick."

"Why am I in danger?"

Pov Hana's mom

"cause you're a nice mom" she smiling at me when I jumped

"You got everything, numbuh 169?"

"Yeah, numbuh 201."answered my daughter

"Number 169 and 201?"Looking at them

"Hey mom can you put some of your make up on me please"

"Sure Rosebud" I said

Hana's Pov

"MOM!" I yelled as I looked around and blushed as I saw numbuh 2 and numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 laughing as they was coming over here "HAHA ROSEBUD!

"Why are you Laughing doesn't your mom call you ' her little dingo ' " numbuh 2 said and laughed as numbuh 4 blushed and tried to hit him in the face but failed.

At the V2 tree house I walked my mom in to my room and told her what was going to happen she screamed "NO WAY!" Scaring everybody. Numbuh one walked in to the room and said" its o k she'll do find she the best at what she's going to be doing ..."

THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SEND MY ROSEBUD INTO THE BAD GUYS HAND WITH A BOW!"

" mom don't worry " I said my mom didn't hear me.

" I'm not letting you..."

" MOM! IM GOING YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" everybody ran in to the room after that, shocked by my loudness . My mom looked at me and said "o k but you better be ok or I'll never let you come back here ok? My mom said I happy Hugged her and said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Im not trying to be good im writing for fun i might not redo any of my storys i have no interest in writing i know im not good at it but i come up with good ideas so i write them_**

* * *

><p>Pov Dustin<p>

I freak out when Hana agree to what her mom said I didn't want her to leave the group. Hana leave to change and Hana's mom got all of her makeup out and ready as everyone leave the room I was going to but then Her mom called me " hey you what's your name?"  
>" my name is Dustin but they call me numbuh 280"<br>"I'm still worried will make sure she stay o k"  
>" I already plan on do that" I said then blushed her mom smiled and then I left as she came out to get help from her mom.<p>

Pov Hana

"man it's hard to walk in these heels "  
>after an hour we walked out and everyone was in awe as me and my mom walked out.<p>

Pov numbuh 5

"numbuh 5 can't tell the different what about you guys?"  
>"no"<br>"no"  
>"no"<br>"no"  
>"no"<br>"no"  
>"no"<br>"I think so"  
>Everybody look at numbuh 280<br>I smiled " who do you think is Hana?"  
>He pointed to the left "Mom" and that mom said "I am Hana how did you know?"<br>me and numbuh 2 looked at each other and smiled as he answered "I don't know " Blushing, thinking " I can't say that when I look at Hana I feel like everything is complete in my life or say that happy flow out of her like water out of a water fall."

Pov Hana *Later that day*

watching TV  
>I hear a noise "I wish my Hanako was here with me I'm so lonely" I turned on the tracker. I got grabbed then everything went blank.<p>

Pov Dustin

beep beep beep *the tracker went off*  
>"huh?" Oh"<br>*pulls the alarm *  
>everyone runs in and looks at the screen the tracker stops and went off<br>"O no" everyone said and looks at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Im not trying to be good im writing for fun i might not redo any of my storys i have no interest in writing i know im not good at it but i come up with good ideas so i write them_**

* * *

><p>Pov Dustin<p>

Everyone looked at me and I snapped and ran out the room to the hanger.

"Hey do you know where she is numbuh 280?" asked numbuh 5 as i ran back in the room. "No"

"numbuh 5 thinks we should start where the tracker disappeared and then split up."

Everyone went in to the ship and they took off to look for their lost member.

Pov Hana

I woke up upside down. "AHHHHH! Wh-wh-where am I?"

"Don't worry your fine we just need you to get your daughter and her little friends." A smirk spread across his face

"Why am I upside down? And I'm late for a meeting!"

"Don't worry!" he said, and left the room.

"I can't handle this anymore" *Take out a knife and cut the rope *looking at myself, "freak the tracker broke" and slips out of the window and ran a mile away and started to sing.

numbuh 5 and numbuh 201 found me and they called the others, two by two, all but Dustin and numbuh 1 was here. I was explaining what happen and what he said when

I heard Dustin's voice I looked at him. He ran up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back then we jumped apart when we heard giggling from the others. "Ummm so I Crawled through this window and there was 13 more people but * but before i could continue numbuh 4 crawled in the window * "god numbuh 4 hold on, I'm not done" * grabbing numbuh 4's leg and pulling him back out. "I'm not done boy. He told me that * door open in room * "Shhhhh..." I said.

"Where did she go slip up and find her now!" this voice was a girl's voice.

"Why is she important?" said the boy that was talking to me when I was my mom. I looked at numbuh 5 and she nodded and me and her left a when we can back i changed into My usually outfit after a while we all left to talk about what to do next. After that we went to bed but little did we know that we had a visitor.

Pov Dustin

As I slept He stepped into my room did something then left with a bag without a sound.

Pov Hana

The next day I went to wake up Dustin. I always do it because I like his sleepy face. I walked in to his room to see his beds empty. "Dustin, that's not funny where are you?"

Numbuh 2 and 4 walked in the room "what's going on?" numbuh 2 asked." I can't find Dustin." Jumping off of the branch I said. "This scares me what if someone came in during the night?"

Pov numbuh 2

"Don't worry he's fine i mean he'll never let himself get hurt because he knows how much you will freak out and he never want to see you..." I looked up and she was looking at me with her clueless expression That I know that numbuh 280 loves.

"Numbuh 5 is getting upset why are you guy clowning around wake him…" numbuh 5 looked at numbuh 169 and knew what going on. And ran to tell everyone

Pov numbuh 201

"So what are we going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Im not trying to be good im writing for fun i might not redo any of my storys i have no interest in writing i know im not good at it but i come up with good ideas so i write them_**

* * *

><p>Pov Abby * In Hana room*<p>

I knocked on her door "who is it?" I heard a depressed voice say "its numbuh 5 girl can I come in?" "sure." I walked in to see her in the corner of her room with red eyes "hana we going to find Dustin are you coming to?" "YES." She said angry as she ran to the bathroom and walked out a little bit later with a ninja suit on and her long brown hair braided " can you help me cover up my red eyes?" she said a little sad I smiled and walked up to her and put a little bit of makeup on her.

Pov numbuh 1

"You ready?" I asked as numbuh 5 and 169 walked in.

"Yes" 169 said weakly putting on a fake smile

Pov numbuh 17

I said I'll keep numbuh 169 calm "you know I like someone too"I said after looking to see if anyone was listening in to our talk.

"Really?" She said looking at me "who?" I looked at 201 then blushed as I heard 169 giggle, a call came from Moonbase.

"It's the Supreme Leader 362 " numbuh 4 said.

Everybody look at the the screen 362 walked into the screen and said we got a video you need to see* the screen went black then it started to play a video

*video*

* Dustin is tied upside down with a mouth gag on mumbling something as a girl with dark skin walked into view and said " hello everyone I have Dustin as you can see *taking off his mouth gag then dustin screamed "DON"T DO IT IT'S A TR…" she put it back on then said "I know you'll find out where I am, but it will take too long I'll give you the address but only one person is allowed in and that is Hanako" she said and laughed *out side the video everybody looked at hana she had tears in her eyes as she watched dustin in the videos and said " yeah just me"

Pov numbur 1

"NO! you can't go by your self

*back to the video* the video flashed the address

Pov Hanako

I wrote the address down and got up and walked to the door uping it numbuh 4 walked up to me to hold me back with tears in my eyes a flipped him making him hit the ground hard and jumping out grabbing a tree branch as I was falling and landed safely on the ground and started to run there

Pov numbuh 2

"wow! She flipped numbuh 4 she is strong."

"no hell like a broken hearted girl." said numbuh 4 getting up

"no kidding" said numbuh 201

Numuh 4 watch Hana start to run off* the door was still up*

"Wow shes like a ninja she o k " shuting the door

"She is so cooool!" numuh 5 hit me with her hat "Oww"

Pov Hanako

"please be ok Dustin why does this always happen."

*flash back* 3 year old Hanako with a crying woman and man " im sorry. I'll help find him "

" its o k he will come back." Said the man

*12 year old hana in black at a grave* "I'm sorry."

"its not your fault sweet heart. That guy would have took him even if he never meet you." Said the woman smiling.*end of flashback*

"I won't let that happen to you Dustin you're the first person I opened up to im not going to let them take you away too.

Pov Dustin

"what do you want with Hanako!"

"we want her." they said as they gag dustin again

*a little while later*

"DUSTIN!" she yelled as she ran in the room with tears in her eyes

She ran up to me and hugged me making me blush as she undid my gag I yelled" RUN AWAY IT'S A TRAP!"

She stood up from the kneeling and said with tears falling out of her eyes "NO IM NOT LETTING THEM KILL YOU LIKE THEY DID THE OTHERS!"

A laugh was hear from the shadows as they walked out of the shadows

Pov Hana

"Im not letting you bully me anymore!"

Pov numbuh 4* they landed in front of the building*

"ANYMORE!" we heard as we got out

We looked in a window and saw ten guys and Hanako in front of Dustin protecting him

They started to fight "WOW!"

Just then Hanako got knocked to the ground Dustin yelled her name

Pov Dustin

Hanako got knocked to the ground

"Hanako No go get help you can't fight all of them "just then the Knd burst in and started to fight off the other 9 guys and left Hanako with the one girl.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" numbuh 1 yelled

*After the battle not good at making the battle up*

"DUSTIN!" Hanako ran up to me and got me down.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Hanako

"Are you ok? I'm sorry this happen to you." I said then got up and walked to the girl I defected "What do you want with me you been chasing me my whole life?"

Pov May

"Hmm. Looks like I wasn't able to defeat you, o well, the power will be mine in the end." She said with a smirk then pulled out a little ball then Hanako jumped back as the girl threw the ball on the floor. Hanako yell "cover your mouths!" as I jumped in to the red smoke.

Pov no one

As everyone covered their mouths they watched the red smoke as it start to clear they see Hanako on the floor lightly coughing. Dustin ran up to her and helped her up as everybody looked at the room it was full of weapons that was strange to them.

Pov Sammy

"What are these weapons" I said as I picked a sword up with three blades and a weird blue ball with little bumps on it "Put that down that ball will tear you to pieces" she grabbed the ball from my hand and threw it on the ground. "How do you know about these weapons?" she sigh as she rubbed the red stain on her ninja suit "cus they have be after me my whole life I don't really know why come lets go home I'll explain everything there." She said as she was grabbing all of the weapons from the room.

Pov Dustin* at the club house*

Putting the weapons in Hanako's room she said in a low voice and with a bow "I'm sorry I got you in to this mess." As she bowed a little bit of her hair fell off her back in front of her right shoulders.

"Hana please tell us what is going on with that girl." I said as I lifted her head from the bow with a warm smile

"yeah we are worried about you." Said Abby

Pov no one

She looked up to see everybody nodding or smiling at her She started to cry and said " thanks you everybody. Ok I will tell you everything about her ."

Pov Hanako

"It all started when I was 2 when I was just starting to learn different fighting styles…."

*flashback*

A 2 year old Hanako with a 20 year old man with black hair and light red eyes helping her balance as she kicked the air in front of her head.

"good job Hana you'll going to do great thing in the future." The baby girl giggled as she walked to her mom who just walked in to the room "Honey, I don't think we should tell her about that till she's an adult." She said as she picked up baby Hanako And sang to the little baby."

*flashback ended* The kids looking at a picture book of pic of her as a baby

"AWWWW! Your so cute as a baby numbuh 169!" shrieked Sally

"Hehe, thanks" Hanako said shyly, blushing.

"Who's that girl? Did you know her?" Sammy said as I sat in front of them.

"yeah her name is Akuma I meet her when I was 4 she join my father dojo.

" do you know why she after you?" asked numbuh 5

"nope, something to do with magical powers and ninjas." I said with a blank look on my face

Pov Dustin

"ninjas?" I said

"yeah my dad runs a ninja school." She said with a blank look as I stared blankly

"Your…ur a ninja?" asked numbuh 2

"yeah." She said like it was nothing

"Dude, that is so cool!" shouted numbuh 2 highfiving numbuh 4

"SHUT UP NUMBUH 2!"Abby yelled smacking numbuh 2 in the head with her hat as Hana laughed

"Don't worry numbuh 5 I'm use to that reaction from boys but im also use to boys asking me to show them my skills hahahaha."she said as she walked to numbuh 4 and leaning down till her eyes was even with numbuh 4s and said with a smirk "I love when they ask so I can see the defeated looks on their faces when I beat them in les then 1 min, does anyone want to try?" looking numbuh 4 in the face like she was edging him on, "I do!" I voice said behind me looking around I saw May and Sammy but it was the guy behind them that said I do.

Pov Hanako

thinking Wally would say that I was shocked to hear that voice just hearing it ticked me off"What are you doing here CHAD!" I said stepping in front of my friends as the hooded figure stepped in to the room from the window and removed the hood showing the kids, hes blond hair and cold black eye.

I smirked as all of the other was shocked and sector V take put their weapons. holding out my hand I said" hold up I'm going to enjoy this. So it was you who ran out on his Decommissioning I thought you was going to be a good little boy you said you was when you got your black belt from my daddy." I said with a bigger smirk

"STOP CALLING ME A LITTLE BOY IM OLDER THEN YOU!" he yelled as I started to laughing

With a frown on my face with a little voice I said "is that any way your treat your senpai?"

"HA YOUR NOT MY SENMPI!" he yelled as he ran to hit her"got ya!"she said as she jumped to the left and kicked him in the head but didn't hit him just stopped before it hit his head" yeah I would say that after all these years I can still beat you easily." Numbuh 2 laughed

"You little brat!" he said as he grabbed my foot and knocked me to the ground and pined me to the ground and got on top of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to 'me' my first reviewer on this story you got me out of my writers block im glad you love my story hehe

* * *

><p>Pov Chad<p>

"Ha! You not that tough now that I got you where I want you, little girl!" I said as I thought I got her pinned. Yes, I thought I would fail. I guess I'm getting be…. But I heard her laugh like a mad man I got distracted "like I would let you lay a hand on me." She said with a smirk as she held a smoke ball in her hand. "All shi…" I said as she smacked it into the side of my head as the smoke spilled out

Pov Abby

"gah!" stepping back when I saw the ball in 169's hand.

Pov Dustin

I watched Hana as she grabbed two of the swords with the three blades

"Ready to dance my little kouhai?" Hanako giggled as she got into her stances.

"YOUR NOT MY SENPAI!" he yelled as he ran to Hanako she easily dodge him hitting him with the handle of one of the swords in the back of the neck.

Pov Chad

"GRRRRR! YOUR MESSIMG WITH ME!" I yelled as she hit me with her sword handle.

Jumping out of the way of a hit with the handle again then pulling out my own set of mini foldable scythes I started to hit back missing everyone finally cutting her side she fell to the ground and said with anger in her voice " your better than I thought are you. Holding back on me again you dirty little brat." Ha I won this round

Pov Dustin

That was an evil tone that came out of her mouth on that last sentence "I'm out of here!" chad said with a smirk and jumped out the window " shot he won this one!" Hanako said leaning on her elbows then falling back on the ground with a groan. I ran to help her up "what with him? Saying he won how is that? You can still beat him down?"

"haha yeah I could still take him down but we have a battle every once in a while first to draw blood wins, I felt like letting him win haha." She said while I was cleaning her cut "thanks." She said looking at me then said " thanks sector V for letting him go." Everybody smiled at Hanako.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short and for those who don't know senpai and kouhai. Your senpai is someone who started something before you like in the story Hanako started in her dads school before chad. Chad is a kouhai cus he started the school after her. Usually the kouhai respects the senpai. Thanks for reading please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

My brother is helping me write this so the reading will get better for you haha.

Pov Hanako

Everyone said goodbye and started to walk home because school was tomorrow. Sally, Sammy and Abby walked one way May, me and Dustin walked another, Wally and Kuki walked the other way from us and Hoagie and Nigel went back to sector V.

Pov Dustin

I started to get nervous when May walked into her house I was basicily walking Hanako home *I put my hands in my pockets so she don't see them shaking and said" you scared me there when you got pinned down by him, he's just a kid you trained with, right?"

"Yeah, I always hated him, he always picked on the new kids so I started picking on him then he stopped and started to pick on me I didn't really care, then my father thought that I was picking on him because I liked him so he paired us up a lot."

"Where do you go to school?" She asked

" I get home schooled, but tomorrow I starting at Gallagher Elementary, numbuh 1 thought it would be best so we can keep a close eye on you." I smiled as I said this.

"I'm sorry" she said

I stared at her "why?" I asked

"Because you almost got killed and you guys are worried about me so you have to go to school instead of homeschooling and *sigh* all I am is trouble" she said looking down

Grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a hug blushing I said "we are not doing anything we don't want to do or will regret we all love you, you are our friend." she hugged me back and my blush became redder and she said "your right, I'm sorry thanks you always making me feel better."

Then we heard "hehehe." She jumped out of my arm like I was on fire. "What are you doing out here Daichi?" she said looking at a boy a little taller than her with a little longer hair then mine blond hair *spiked up like boomer from ppgz*, brownish red eyes and a evil smirk that makes her smirks look like a sissy, with a white wife beater with a green short sleeve unbuttoned over it , tan khakis shorts that goes down to a little below the knee, white socks , brown gym shoes with red stars on it and green shoestrings."haha waiting for you, mom is worried and here you are making out with your boyfriend." The 11 year old boy said I started to blush.

"He's not my boyfriend he's my closest best friend!" she said starting to run to him

" all shi….!" He said as he ran away *in a loop around me*

Then Hana's mom came out

"Hanako stop chasing your brother like you're going to kill him." She said walking next to me "Hi, Dustin."

"Hi Miss…" I started but then she said

"call me Miyu."

"ok hi Miyu, Sorry about her being late we walked our friend May home and lost track of time." I said

"hehe its o k Dustin I'm not worried about her I'm just nervous about her being too much like her father. Is she hurt?" she asked

"A little bit but I cleaned it and everything, she got into a fight with Chad after the mission, your daughter is pretty amazing I wouldn't lasted that long in a fight and still have this much energy."

"I hate chad he always bullied Hanako not that she minded it through." Hanako's mom said

"I got to go bye Miyu. HANAKO! I'm going bye." I said

Pov Hanako

"HANAKO! I'm going bye." Dustin said I stop running after Daichi and walked up to Dustin I smiled pullin little bit of my eye and tucking behind my ear and said

"Why don't we walk to school together?"

Pov Dustin

Smiling I said "o k around what time?"

"I usually get up around 4." She said looking at her mom and her mom nodded "but ready for school 6:40."

"K I'll come around 6:39." I said as I started to walk away.

"Ok bye bye, see you tomorrow! Hehe."

Pov Hanako

Waking up at 4:05. I started my daily training.

At 6:00 I started to get ready. I just cleaned my plates when my brother shouted Hana's boyfriends here, as they walked into the room. "What did I tell you Dai, he isn't my boyfriend." I said putting the dishes away to hide my blush. Turning around. "Good morning, Dustin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my house rules, hehe I thought I would meet you outside." I said looking up from his feet *Hanako's family is more of a traditional Japanese style, Dustin is just wearing just his socks*

"No it's fine, ready to go?" Dustin asked blushing a little.

"Yeah." I said leaving the room, going up to mine.

"Hanako!" My mom said

"Yes" my mom pointed to my waist, blushing I pulled my pink apron off and put it in its place. "Thanks mom I almost forgot, just need to grab my bag then we can go."

Dustin pov

"Don't think I'll like you cus my sis does, I got my eyes on you." Daichi said as he stared at me.

"DAICHI! What did I say about scaring all my friends?" Hanako said walking in with a black shoulder bag with a bunch of sky blue roses leaning on the right side of the flap and her shoes. "Ready. Mom we are leaving, Bye bye."

"Mom left already." Daichi said walking out of the room

"O yeah she going in earlier today, well bye Dai see you later."

"See you sis." He said waving as he walked into the living room.


End file.
